Hozuki Gaiden
by Mistress Of The Macabre
Summary: Blood Prison is over. The prisoners have escaped. Things can go back to normal- right? Wrong. With ninja still hated all over the world, Naruto and his friends must try to rebuild a world that hates them. But it's not going to be easy- something's hiding in the dark, something that could destroy everything that they love. Sequel to EFBP, M for good reason.


**Chapter One: Genesis**

" _ **Hearts rebuilt from hope resurrect dreams killed by hate" (Aberjhani).**_

' _A One, Two, A One Two Three Four!'_

They were driving down a nondescript road when she decided to put her hand down her boyfriends' pants. He jerked awake. "What the hell are you doing?"

She grinned, lip gloss glowing even in the dark. "I'm bored."

"You get bored pretty easily," he said, sighing happily as she massaged. Her smile grew.

"Only with you, darling."

Her movements intensified, and he leant back, folding his arms behind his head. A moan escaped his lips, when he suddenly caught sight of something and jerked, halting her movements altogether. "Holy shit! OP!"

He was out of the car in a flash, and his drunk girlfriend shortly after. They lurched towards the dumpy convenience store, which looked like it'd been fashioned from a shack. A tiny sign declared that they sold Opium. He leant against the door, not realising it said 'pull' instead of 'push', she ran into him, and after a few second of fumbling with the door, they fell into the store, laughing.

It was practically empty, except for a ginger up the back. The server was lounging with his feet on the counter, eyes trained on the television. A talk show was on, and they caught snippets of conversation here and there.

"Come on, stop."

"We're citizens, we pay taxes. We deserve civil rights, just like anybody else."

"Yeah, but come on, don't you lot have a history of exploiting and killing innocent people…for _centuries?"_

The woman on the television smiled. She was a tall woman with long, brown hair, and wearing what appeared to be a blue dress. The caption below declared her 'Mei Terumi'. "Three points. Number one, don't _you_ lot have a sordid history of exploiting and killing innocent people? Blood Prison was a place of torture and suffering, Hayao."

He was left speechless. "Number two, show me documentation that outlines that ninja are evil. It doesn't exist. We were created to protect _you,_ Hayao, and all ordinary people. That was our only job." She paused. "And number three, now that light has been shed on Danzo Shimura, there is no reason to fear us. A cowardly man put us away so he could rule the world. We never owned slaves, Hayao, or created nuclear weapons. There is no reason why _anybody_ should fear us."

"And you are, Miss Terumi, the Fifth Mizukage?" he tried to keep the scorn out of his voice. "Even though Yagura Karatachi is alive and well?"

"Yes, well…"

The couple swerved into the front desk. "Hi."

"Y'all have OP? For real?" the girl asked, smacking her lips.

The guy nodded at the television. "You get ninja in here? I thought we didn't have any in Hidden Steam."

"You didn't know?" the server asked. His voice was low, and grew lower as he leaned forward. "Hidden Steam is a mecca for the ninja."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah. So is Hidden Rain. Ame."

The guy barked out a laugh. "Ame? Seriously? Even after Hanzo and the Akatsuki? Didn't they all…drown?" They donkeyed laughter.

"Ninja cannot drown," the cashier said. He narrowed his eyes. "Because we use chakra."

They blanched. "Hey man, no disrespect," he said shakily, "We're just a little drunk is all."

"Nice," the server grinned, "I could _use_ a cocktail."

They began to shiver. The girl began to cry silently. The cashier leaned even closer, eyes gleaming. "Hey, maybe I should take you two to my place. My friends would _love_ you."

"You…you're not _Akatsuki,_ are you?" the man choked. The server's grin grew even wider. It was almost wolfish.

"You chose the wrong store to hit up, son," the server croaked. He stood up, and the couple shrank back. "It's time to go."

He loomed over them for several moments, before he doubled over with laughter. "Aw, score! I totally had you guys!"

The woman punched him in the shoulder. "That wasn't funny!" she sobbed, half relieved and half-pissed. Her boyfriend chuckled, slinging an arm around her shoulder.

"I dunno, Yumiko, that _was_ pretty funny," he chortled.

" _I_ didn't think it was funny," a new voice said. It was the ginger-haired guy. He'd come closer during this exchange, and was glaring at them sideways from his place in the aisle. They couldn't see much of him aside from the mop of orange hair.

The server turned to the newcomer. "What? Well, we don't care what you think." He turned back to the couple. "You looking for some OP?"

"Hiro, no!" Yumiko swatted him on the shoulder. "I knew a girl who knew a girl who did too much. She, like, clawed her own face off!"

"How much you want for it?" Hiro asked.

"I can do two-fifty," the server replied, "it'll get you high enough that you'll forget all about ninja, the Akatsuki, whatever."

"Yeah?" Hiro asked, and then said, "Like the Akatsuki exist anyway. If they were dumb enough to get caught by old man Danzo, they ain't anything to be scared of, anyway."

"All right," the ginger said. He'd appeared behind them almost silently. "You two need to leave."

"Hey, fuck you, you punk!" Hiro snapped. He whirled around…to come face to face with Pein. A square-jawed face was littered with piercings, and his eyes…no eyes like that could possibly be human. They felt like they were peering into Hiro's very soul.

"Fuck _me?"_ Pein asked. A glimmer of a smile touched his lips. "You want to try that one again?" He raised a hand. "I should teach you the meaning of pain."

Hiro and Yumiko bolted, the door crashing behind them. Pein was a powerful sight, swathed in black robes with red clouds. His face was hard- unmoveable, one might say. He leant in close, so that they were almost nose-to-nose.

"You ever pretend to be one of us again, and I'll kill you," he said matter-of-factly. "Understood?"

"Y-yeah." Pein's attuned senses informed him that the cashier had wet himself.

Pein slapped some notes on the desk. "Keep the change," he said, and left.

 **XxX**

For the past week, Old Man Winter had done nothing but spit snow and shit woe. In goddamn buckets. The old geezer's spit had settled on Fort Leaf like some kind of fungus. The woe was a constant stream of emotional and physical diarrhoea. First Blood Prison had exploded, and now the Warden was dead. Prisoners had escaped and nobody knew what the fuck to do.

The snow didn't feel real. It was the wrong time of year for snow, and that was a kind of woe in itself as well. The men's hours logging were cut, and the women's grew longer. Their bitching grew as they worked harder to keep the boilers going.

Nobody knew what to do.

Ebisu was no exception to this rule. Previously an instructor to Konohamaru himself, Ebisu's role was now…what? He knew books, and that was it. Now that he wasn't allowed to teach Konohamaru, Moegi, and Udon, he felt pretty useless.

So, in a random fit of disobedience, he'd packed up some things and went for a stroll beyond the stone wall that encapsulated Fort Leaf. Nobody stopped him.

In fact, nobody seemed to care much about anything anymore. Now that Danzo Shimura was dead, all anybody cared about was keeping themselves alive. Konoha was a ship without a captain.

There was no leader.

Ebisu paused beneath a tree. It was far taller than he could ever be, and the branches creaked with the weight of the snow. He wasn't leaving Fort Leaf- no way, he'd rather be poked in the eye with a sharp stick- but he needed out.

Yes, this could be a good spot.

Flopping down, he pulled out a much-loved copy of Make-Out Paradise. Today could be a good day.

Moments later, he was splayed against the tree, smirking, his hand down his pants. Today was turning out to be a _very_ good day, in fact…

"PLEASE, SOMEBODY HELP!"

Ebisu leapt to his feet, tugging his pants back up. His book lay forgotten at his feet. Hastily shoving his glasses further up his nose, he swung around- to see his former students running towards him.

"Honoured Grandson! Whatever's the matter?!"

Konohamaru and his friends looked like marshmallows in the snow- all puffy jackets and streaming scarves. Udon and Moegi both carried baskets with kindling in them. Normally Konohamaru was electric with enthusiasm, but now his lengthening face was wide with horror. "There's a demon heading towards the village!" he cried. Moegi and Udon nodded frantically.

Ebisu jerked, and snatched at the only weapon he was allowed to carry- a knife. "Are you sure, Konohamaru?!"

"Yes!" he screamed, "it's coming closer, ya gotta warn people, Sensei!"

Ebisu pushed his glasses up his nose. "I'm onto it!" he said. Turning to the other kids, he said, "Now, run back to the village, quickly! Tell Captain Yamato right away. I'll try and hold it back!"

"Okay!" the kids sped off in the opposite direction. Ebisu gripped the kunai knife and pelted left, towards the crude watch tower they'd erected for such cases. It was swaying more than slightly in the wind, and it groaned under Ebisu's weight. The ninja monkeyed his way up the ladder, to find an elderly man already at the top, with a pair of binoculars.

"Old Man Akifumi!" Ebisu cried, manners forgotten in his shock, "What are you doing here?!"

"Somethin's a-comin'," came the vague reply. "Yer best be ready, Ebisu."

Ebisu thrust the knife in Akifumi's face. "I'm ready, all right!"

The old man began wheezing loudly. It took Ebisu a second to realise that he was being laughed at. "Yer think…a knife…is goin' to do anythin'?" he asked in between chuckles.

"It's going to have to," Ebisu replied. "Akifumi, you best head back-"

The world suddenly rumbled, and the watch tower, roughly made of wood lashed with grass, began to topple. Ebisu planted his feet firmly and grabbed for Akifumi. "Watch-" was all he managed, before the tower crashed to the ground. Ebisu landed firmly on his back. The blow stunned him for a few moments. Miraculously his knife was still in his hand.

Akifumi was nowhere to be seen. The ground shook, as if a stampede of elephants was suddenly rushing toward them. He'd rather a stampede of elephants to the monstrosity that crawled out from between the trees just then.

It was a kitsune, the biggest kitsune he'd ever seen. Its' nine tails swept from side to side, knocking trees aside. Its' tongue lolled out. Streams of steaming saliva dripped to the ground. Its' teeth- were they stained _pink?!_

There were things- people- clinging to the beast. Dead or alive, Ebisu couldn't tell from this angle.

Ebisu got to his feet shakily. He held the knife in front of him. Despite wanting to thoroughly wanting to crap his pants, he gritted his teeth and stood firm. If he had to die for Konohamaru, so be it.

"Stay back!" he warned the kitsune. "Begone, demon!"

The kitsune watched him with eyes that were far too intelligent. It gave Ebisu a mad case of the heebie-jeebies. It took a step forward.

Ebisu threw the knife. It soared through the air, missed its original target (the eye), and planted itself above the fox's ear.

It shrieked. Rearing, it slapped at the offending knife. Dislodging it, it held it in a strangely humanoid paw and threw it back.

Ebisu ducked. It lodged itself into what remained of the watch tower.

" _ **Damn it Ebisu Sensei!"**_ the fox said, _**"Ya nearly killed me, ya know!"**_

Ebisu fainted.

 **XxX**

"You know Naruto, really know how to make a first impression on people," Kakashi said. He squatted Indian-style next to Ebisu, whose mouth was hanging open. He noted distastefully that he was drooling. He looked up at Naruto with good cheer. "Good one, kid."

Naruto rubbed the back of his neck, embarrassed. "Aw geez, Kakashi Sensei, ya making it out to be a lot worse than what it is, ya know!"

"Am I?" Came the snarky reply, "Do you see Ebisu right now? He's out cold. Unless I'm mistaken, that's not the best way to make friends."

"Hey, I know how to make friends better than you!"

"Oh _really?"_ Kakashi stood up and patted Naruto on the head. It was meant to be taken condescendingly, and Naruto took it that way.

"Hey, you-"

"Cut it out, you two," Sakura said. She knelt down next to Ebisu and pressed a damp cloth to his forehead. Though her voice was stern, her eyes were dancing with suppressed mirth. She glanced down at her patient. "He's going to be okay."

"Sakura, my ear is bleeding," Naruto complained, "can you fix it?"

Sakura rolled her eyes. "Nice try," she said, "but you'll live."

Kakashi winked at Naruto. "Slick."

"Hey, shut up, old man!"

"Old _man?!"_

Amongst all of this banter, Sasuke smiled ever so slightly. He had to admit, he was still getting used to it. It'd been so long since he'd smiled genuinely that it felt forced.

But a good kind of forced, if that made sense.

If someone looked at him now, they'd say he looked like a piece of shit, when in actuality, Sasuke was really doing quite well. The nightmares had all but stopped, and he was putting on weight. His face wasn't sunken anymore, and the bags beneath his eyes were nearly gone. He was in dire need of a bath, but that didn't stop Ino and the other girls from cooing at his every move.

Sasuke grunted. "So how long until we're back home?"

Kakashi smiled- or so they assumed, since they could only see a snippet of his face. "Well, I'd say we have less than an hour. Ebisu never strays far from home."

"I wish Gaara coulda come with us," Naruto said.

"Well, you know they have to rebuild their own village," Iruka said logically. "It's three whole days travel for a strong and healthy ninja. It'd take them longer considering what happened." _You know, when you all turned into demons and broke us out of prison,_ his tone implied. "It'd hardly be worth coming here with us, and then trekking back again to their own village."

"I guess," Naruto muttered. Truthfully, he already missed Gaara, Kankuro, Yagura, Han, Roshi, and even Utakata. He liked the fact that they were same but different, and that they could understand Naruto on a level nobody else could.

Not even Kakashi Sensei.

"Hey, do you think they'll feed us there?" Choji piped up. It was the first time he'd really spoken since the prison break. Having suffered physical and mental abuse in Blood Prison, he'd since lapsed into silence. But now he sounded almost hopeful. It was something that lightened everybody's hearts. Choji deserved the best after what had happened to him. They were all still sore, still healing, after Blood Prison, but Choji Akimichi had perhaps hurt the most.

They were all startled when Ebisu floundered back into life. "Wh- what's going on?!" he spluttered, "Where's the demon?!"

Kakashi stepped in. "Demon? Whatever are you talking about?" he said mildly. He hunkered down next to Ebisu again. "You passed out on us, kiddo."

"Kiddo?!" Ebisu asked furiously, "I'll have you know, I'm older than you, Kakashi!"

Kakashi chuckled. "Easy, Ebisu, easy," he said, "I'm just teasing you. How're things back home since we left?"

Ebisu sat up and pushed his glasses back up his nose. "I'll be honest, it's a bloody disaster," he said finally. He looked their party up and down. It was surprisingly large; Naruto, Kakashi, Sasuke, Iruka, Sakura, Kiba, Shino, Choji, Ino, TenTen, and Hinata. "Since Danzo was murdered, we've got no leader! Nobody wants the role because they're scared they'll be killed in their sleep. Ninja aren't completely forbidden now, but people are scared. It's going to be a slow process to get people to warm up to us again."

"So you need a strong leader to get things back to normal," Iruka said diplomatically. Ebisu nodded. "Isn't a leader generally voted in by the previous Hokage?"

"Hiruzen is dead," Ebisu barked, "and the Fourth-" he cast a tentative look at Naruto then "- is dead as well. Hiruzen was filling in for Minato until a Fifth Hokage could be assigned. Then…well…Blood Prison happened, and all the candidates that were plausible are either dead or in hiding."

"So we're in a state of political crisis," Sakura stated. She frowned. "That means…that means that we're open to attack."

Ebisu nodded. _"Extremely_ open to attack. Thankfully, nobody has tried yet- but then again, prison break was only days ago."

Naruto poked Kakashi in the shoulder. "Hey, Kakashi Sensei, why don't you go for it?"

Kakashi laughed for a good while, until he realised that Naruto wasn't joking. The silver-haired man frowned at Naruto. "You're joking. I can't go for Hokage."

"Why not?!"

Kakashi raised a finger. "Number one, I'm not old enough. Number two, I don't particularly want the job. Number three…I can't think of another reason, but I figure that two's enough."

"Kakashi _Sensei…"_

"Enough, Naruto!" Kakashi's voice was sharp. He nodded towards Ebisu. "We'll get to that later. Ebisu, can you let us into Konoha? We need to recover and get ourselves together."

Ebisu shrugged. "I don't see why not. Even if I refused, I'm hardly in a position to argue, am I?"

And that was that. 

**XxX**

The perfect sphere of water hovered in the air, bobbing ever so slightly in the wind. It was soon joined by another, and yet another, until the thin ninja was surrounded by them. He was standing on what appeared to be a bed of bubbles, and his eyes were closed. He appeared to be concentrating deeply. His lips moved without sound.

"Oi, Utakata!"

His concentration broke. The spheres broke. He scowled as he was suddenly drenched in water. He glared at the offender.

" _Hotaru,"_ Utakata said sharply, stepping back to the ground. His kimono was stuck to him like a second skin. "I told you not to bother me when I'm training!"

"Sorry, Master!"

" _Don't call me that!"_ Perhaps realising how aggressive he sounded, he reined himself in. Hotaru, Mao, and Yagura could see the effort it took. "You know I don't like being called that," he added more quietly now.

 _ **Lighten up, buddy,**_ Saiken said. _**She only wants to learn from you, you know. Would it kill you to indulge her for once?**_

"Shall I call you Utakata-Sensei instead?" Hotaru asked. Utakata looked to see if she was being serious. Her shit-eating grin said it all.

"You almost had it," Yagura said, unfolding himself from the throne he'd fashioned himself. It was made entirely of coral, Yagura's speciality. The former Mizukage smiled at Utakata encouragingly. "You're making excellent progress."

"Am I?" Utakata asked, crestfallen. "It doesn't feel like it."

The short, fair-haired ninja took Utakata's flute from him. His pink eyes stood out in sharp contrast against the ugly scar on his face. "You're not allowing yourself to use your full potential," he said now, rapping Utakata on the knuckles smartly with the flute. Utakata flinched. "You keep getting distracted."

"Because _somebody,"_ Utakata glared at Hotaru, who grinned back, "Keeps demanding I teach her."

"She only wants to learn from you," Yagura said quietly. "I think it's great that she wants you as her Sensei. Not everyone gets the privilege."

"And you'll do well as her teacher," Mao, Yagura's wife, said. She was a short woman, much like her husband, with white-blonde hair to her shoulders. She was cute, but her most distinguishing feature were her two tiny, oval-shaped eyebrows. Also like her husband, she looked much younger than her age. "We know you will."

"All right," Utakata said, and sighed. "All right. Hotaru!" He whipped out a hand and pointed at the kunoichi.

"Yes, sir?!"

"Are you ready to become a ninja of the Hidden Mist?!"

"Yes, sir!" Hotaru saluted. She looked like Christmas had come early- perhaps for her, it had. Utakata felt a small surge of pride at how happy his soon-to-be student looked.

Utakata grinned. "Right!" He said, "Then let's begin our training!"

 **XxX**

"He's really improved," Mao said later, "I'm quite impressed."

"Same here," Yagura confessed. "We might recreate a peaceful Kiri yet."

"Is that why you picked Mei as your replacement?" Mao asked. Upon seeing Yagura's face, she added, "Not that I'm questioning your decision, honey. I just want to know _your_ reason, not the one you gave Mei."

"Well," Yagura said, and paused. "I lost control of Isobu back there. I nearly killed Zabuza. Despite what he's done, it was inexcusable. Zabuza has done horrible things, but we've all done horrible things. He's also done many good things. He provided Haku a home, for one. Made him a fine hunter-ninja. I- I feel-" he stopped and collected himself, "that I've let the ninja world down. Who would want a Mizukage who can't even control a demon? The Infinite Tsukuyomi might be down, yes, but the effects still linger. Nobody trusts me, and rightly so, I'll add. Kiri didn't earn the nickname 'The Bloody Mist' for no reason, you know."

"You weren't yourself then," Mao said, drawing her arms around her husband, "Nobody was. If you were to step in, nobody would stop you."

"I know," Yagura sighed, "That's what scares me."

 **XxX**

"…Just a little bit lower, oh yeah, that's the spot…"

Nori Hayashi made a fine sight in the hospital bed. He was covered in bandages from the waist up. His limbs were splayed, and he was drooling ever so slightly. His mouth upturned slightly as he took part in a dream nobody wanted to hear about.

"God knows what he's dreaming about," his twin sister said distastefully. She was chewing her fingernails, almost without thinking. The nails on her right hand were bitten down to the quick.

"I can guess," Obito said, rolling his eyes.

"Well, at least we know he's making a full recovery," Rin joked. Her heart-shaped face was weary, but pleased.

"I can't believe they let us in here," Tani said. She quit biting her nails for a second and glanced around the room. The view outside was of the town centre of Konoha, beautiful and laced with trees. "I mean, considering we're ninja and all."

Obito grinned. They still weren't used to the sight of the Captain of the Guards smiling. "Yeah, well, I'm still 'technically' the Captain of the Guards, so." He scratched the scarred part of his face absent-mindedly. "Besides, with Danzo dead, who's going to ask?"

"Security is noticeably lax around here," Rin added.

"Because there's no Hokage," Obito said simply. "No leader. Danzo Shimura _was_ the Hokage, more or less. Now he's gone, I can't imagine anybody wants the job."

"Why don't you take it?" Tani blurted out. "It makes sense."

Obito stared at her. "You can't be serious," he said. Rin looked at her newfound lover fondly. "I….I mean, it's what I've always wanted, but…not like this…"

The depth of his words reverberated deeply with the two kunoichi. They nodded, understanding what he meant without needing further explanation. "Maybe we should hold a meeting," Rin said, biting the inside of her cheek, "Elect a Hokage that way?"

Obito thought it over. "Maybe. I don't know. You'd have to talk to Koharu and Homura about that. If anyone's in charge, they would be. They were Hiruzen's advisors. They know a hell of a lot more about what makes a Hokage than I ever would."

"Let's do that, then," Rin said decisively. She turned to Tani. "Tani…what will you do?"

"I don't know," Tani said bluntly. She nodded at her drooling brother. "I can't go anywhere without this guy, so I guess I'm stuck here until he's able to move."

"You're welcome to stay," Obito said cordially. He smiled at the haggard star-ninja. "If you need a place to stay, Rin and I will be staying in the Uchiha estate. It's…empty…so there are plenty of rooms for you to choose from." _Some of them might have blood on the walls,_ his tone implied.

"Thank you," Tani said softly. "I'll take you up on that. Obito…"

"Yes?"

"…Are you the new Head of House there now?"

The air became very still. Rin was looking back and forth between Tani and Obito, her hair whipping back and forth as she did so. It might have been funny under other circumstances.

"Yes," Obito said finally, "I am. Sasuke is too young, and Itachi is AWOL. I suppose, as the eldest remaining Uchiha…that it's my job." He sounded uncertain, almost terrified by the thought.

"Shisui wanted to go for it," Tani said quietly. If Obito looked uncertain before, he looked downright terrified now. _Oh shit,_ his face said.

"Tani…" he began, "If Shisui was still around, still…alive, I would have gladly handed the mantle over. I- I hope you don't think I'm disrespecting him by doing so." He put a tentative hand on her shoulder. "To do so callously would be an insult to his memory. He was a good man. A great ninja. Too good for this world, apparently." His smile was painful. "I can't even begin to imagine the pain you must be going through, Tani. You are _always_ welcome in the Uchiha family, I promise."

Tani's face was wet with tears. "Thank you," she whispered. "I appreciate that more than you know."

"Come on," Rin said, taking Tani's arm, "let's get you home. I have the ingredients in my purse for a wonderful bath bomb. Then we can go shopping for clothes tomorrow!"

Tani smiled. It was a tired, weary smile. "Sounds great," she said, and glanced over at her brother. "He'll be okay?"

"I will guard him with my life," Obito said sombrely. They left.

"Ooh, yeah, baby, you sure know how to pleasure a man, don't you?" Nori drooled in his sleep.

Obito sighed. "God damnit, kid, I wish I was having your dream right now."

 **XxX**

Kankuro woke up from his nap to see a dragon staring at him. This particular dragon had narrow, teal eyes, and was practically shooting smoke up his ass.

" _Do I smell smoke?"_ it asked him now. Kankuro blinked.

"Oh, _shit,"_ he said, and was punched in the face.

Temari wasn't a kid; she _really_ hit him, and he felt his teeth rattle in his head as her fist connected with his jaw. It was only a glancing blow, too- that was what scared him!

"How could you?!" she screamed at him now, coming for him again; he dodged her next attack with careful ease. "After everything we've been through, you're smoking like a chimney! _Don't you know what that will do to you?!"_

"I'm alive so far," he said, and that was apparently the wrong thing to say, because she came for him again.

"Don't be a smartass!" she yelled, hitting him with her fan; gusts of wind sliced Kankuro's cheekbones. "Damnit, Kankuro!"

She was about to hit him again when a wall of sand suddenly lodged itself between the two siblings. "Enough," an exhausted-looking Gaara said. He scowled at both of them. "We're being watched."

The siblings became very still. They followed Gaara's gaze skywards, to where a lone white bird floated in the sky.

"Bit late in the day for birds to be out, isn't it?" Kankuro asked.

"That's not a bird," Gaara said, glaring at the white object, "That's…a bomb."

 **A/N: Hey everyone! So we're finally here, with the first chapter of the sequel to EFBP! I really hope you like it! :D I was initially only going to write an epilogue, but truth was, the characters still grabbed me, and I wanted to see where it went, you know? So here is the official sequel to Escape From Blood Prison! Please let me know what you think of this so far! (Btw, this can be read as a standalone fic, however, it's probably best to read EFBP first to get some context, otherwise certain aspects of this story may not make sense!) Peace and love to you all xx**


End file.
